Entre tes mains
by Van0u-chan
Summary: Retour de Sasuke à Konoha. Naruto est bouleversé et décide alors de partir en mission. En chemin, il sera confronté à certains membres de l'Akatsuki et il tentera de leur résister.
1. Prologue

**Entre tes mains**

Genre : Death fic

Disclaimer : Je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages de Masashi Kishimoto. Seule la petite Mai m'appartient.

Rating : M (Lemon, mais seulement à la fin xD)

Auteur : Van0u-chan

Couples : SasuNaru, KakaSasu, Saku..., Naru... ?

Résumé : Après le retour de Sasuke à Konoha, Naruto décide de partir en mission, affligé par une découverte qui le bouleverse profondément. Confrontation avec l'akatsuki et peut-être plus.. Lemon Yaoi

Notes de l'auteur :

1- /!\ ATTENTION! Spoil (un peu seulement). Vous êtes prévenus! Merci de lire ma fic. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira!

2- Si vous trouvez des fautes ou des incohérences, faites-moi signe! (Normalement, le nombre est limité hein, enfin j'espère! xD)

**_Bonne lecture! __x)_**

* * *

_'Pensées'_

**Prologue**

"Tu me promets de faire attention à toi?

Naruto prit un air boudeur et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

-Sakura-chaan! Pour qui tu me prends?! Je suis quand même un des meilleurs ninja du village! N'oublie pas que tu t'adresses au futur Hokage!

Sakura soupira.

-Tu ne changeras jamais toi, ne? Je devrais y être habituée à force...

-èé Tu es méchante Sakura-chan!

-De toute façon, si tu étais différent, tu ne serais pas pareil.

-Euh... Sakura-chan? Ca ne veut pas dire la même chose? Ŏô

Naruto eu à peine le temps de voir une veine pulser sur le front de son amie qu'il sentit une petite douleur à l'arrière de son crâne.

-Aiiieuuuh!

-Baka! Tu m'as très bien comprise!

-Oui oui oui, dit-il en se massant la tête. C'est très clair! Bon, je vais y aller. Neji et Shikamaru vont me tuer si j'arrive en retard!

-Ok! Mais je te le répète, fais attention, d'accord?

-T'inquiètes pas, Kyû-chan est là si besoin!

-... Moui.

-Allez, il faut que je me dépêche sinon je vais me faire incendier! A plus Sakura-chan!"

Naruto lui fit la pose Nice Guy puis partit, lui faisant de grands signes de main, abandonnant la jeune femme devant sa porte. Sakura le regarda s'éloigner et disparaître au coin de la rue avant de rentrer chez elle.

'_Reviens vite'_

_**A suivre...** Van0u-chan_

* * *

**/!\**** Le prologue n'est là que pour mettre en place la situation initiale de l'histoire. Les descriptions des personnages et tout se font à partir du chapitre 01.**


	2. Retours

**Entre tes mains**

Genre : Death fic

Disclaimer : Je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages de Masashi Kishimoto. Seule la petite Mai m'appartient.

Rating : M (Lemon, mais seulement à la fin xD)

Auteur : Van0u-chan

Couples : SasuNaru, KakaSasu, Saku..., Naru... ?

Résumé : Après le retour de Sasuke à Konoha, Naruto décide de partir en mission, affligé par une découverte qui le bouleverse profondément. Confrontation avec l'akatsuki et peut-être plus.. Lemon Yaoi

Notes de l'auteur :

1- /!\ ATTENTION! Spoil (un peu seulement). Vous êtes prévenus! Merci de lire ma fic. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira!

2- Si vous trouvez des fautes ou des incohérences, faites-moi signe! (Normalement, le nombre est limité hein, enfin j'espère! xD)

**_Bonne lecture! __x)_**

* * *

**Merci à :** Yaoiloveforever, elodiedalton

Réponse aux reviews -

**_elodiedalton_** **_: _**Héhé, tu verras bien s'il revient vite ou non! x) En tout cas, j'me doute que c'est un peu court, c'est pour ça que je mets la suite!

* * *

_'Pensées'_

**Chapitre 01**.

Deux mois et demi.

_'Déjà'_.

Sakura était songeuse sur le chemin qui la menait au bureau de l'Hokage. Elle se demandait pourquoi son maître l'avait convoquée, mais supposait que Naruto avait à nouveau envoyé de ses nouvelles, comme il le faisait chaque semaine depuis son départ. Son départ. Deux mois et demi auparavant. Son ami et coéquipier n'était toujours pas rentré de mission. Sakura sourit tristement au souvenir de leur jeunesse, lorsqu'ils étaient coéquipiers dans l'équipe 7 justement. Avec Sasuke. La jeune femme soupira et ramena ses pensées à Naruto. Ils ne travaillaient plus ensemble depuis l'année passée, soit l'année de leurs dix-sept ans, car le blond était devenu Anbu ; elle, avait préféré rester Jounin pour avoir plus de temps libre et ainsi se consacrer à la médecine ninja. En effet, elle avait bien vu que Naruto était régulièrement parti et elle n'avait pas voulu de cette vie-là, même si on la lui avait souvent proposée.

Elle était devenue une ninja médicale d'un talent rare, qui excellait à tous les niveaux : c'était une kunoichi épanouie. Elle s'était laissée repousser les cheveux et ils lui arrivaient maintenant au milieu du dos. Ils étaient toujours retenus par un bandeau rouge à l'emblème de Konoha. Sakura avait gardé le même style qu'à ses quinze ans pour sa tenue de ninja, soit une tunique rouge à manches courtes un peu plus décolletée qu'avant cependant, une jupe claire sur un short moulant sombre et des sandales noires surélevées. Elle se passait à présent chaque matin un trait de crayon noir sur les yeux, ce qui faisait ressortir ses magnifiques yeux turquoise, et portait une fiole remplie d'une substance vert d'eau qui semblait luire et renvoyait sur sa peau pâle un faible éclat de jade. La petite bouteille était retenue autour du coup de la jeune femme par un fin ruban de soie blanche.

L'ensemble faisait de Sakura une très jolie fille, qui était d'ailleurs très populaire auprès de la gent masculine. On lui avait souvent fait des propositions, en particulier un certain énergumène nommé Lee, qui s'acharnait à essayer de séduire la jeune kunoichi, mais cette dernière restait de glace face à toutes ces avances. Son coeur était, en effet, déjà pris par un ténébreux au regard sombre et au visage froid qu'elle avait appris à connaître plus jeune.

Sakura sourit en pensant à lui et retrouva sa bonne humeur. Elle continua sa route en direction du plus important bâtiment du village, mais au moment de tourner à l'angle d'une rue, quelqu'un lui rentra brusquement dedans et elle se retrouva par terre avant même d'avoir réalisé ce qui lui était arrivé.

"Oups! Excusez-moi, je suis déso... Oh Sakura, c'est toi!

La jeune femme se trouvait en face d'un Lee qui semblait plus heureux que d'habitude encore. Celui-ci l'aida à se relever en continuant de s'excuser.

- Je suis vraiment désolé. Je sais que ça n'excuse rien mais j'étais vraiment pressé et excité en même temps et j'ai voulu aller trop vite! C'est parce que je vais enfin pouvoir le défier à nouveau tu comprends, lui dit-il avec un air de défi et une joie presque enfantine peints sur le visage. Je suis vraiment impatient!

Sakura ne comprenait rien de ce que le jeune homme disait.

- Mais de quoi tu parles? Je comprends rien à ce que tu me chantes!

- éè Mais enfin c'est évident! Je vais pouvoir me mesurer à Neji une fois de plus! Ca fait tout de même un certain temps qu'il était parti et j'en ai profité pour intensifier mon entraînement!

Lee remarqua l'air d'incompréhension totale de Sakura et se rappela soudainement quelque chose :

- Aaah... Tu n'es peut-être pas au courant. En y réfléchissant c'est même peut probable puisque cela vient tout juste d'arriver. Je viens moi-même de l'apprendre par pur hasard. J'ai croisé Kiba à l'instant qui revenait de l'entrée de Konoha où Kotetsu et Izumo lui ont annoncé la nouvelle justement, et comme j'a...

- Stop, top, top, top! Tu veux dire que Neji est rentré de mission?

- C'est ce que je me tue à te dire depuis le début! .'

- ...

- Bon eh bien maintenant que tu sembles avoir assimilé la chose, je vais te laisser! J'ai déjà pris du retard alors que j'ai suffisamment attendu je pense! Il faut que j'aille me préparer pour l'affrontement! Salut Sakura, tu passes chez moi quand tu veux, n'oublie pas, hein!

Le jeune homme lui fit un clin d'oeil et partit à toute vitesse. Sakura essaya de le retenir, en vain.

- At...

Il était déjà trop loin et ne pouvait plus entendre la rosée.

- tends.

Sakura soupira en se pinçant l'arrête du nez.

_'Il est vraiment épuisant celui-là.'_

Elle commença à se remettre en marche lorsqu'un détail lui revint en tête.

_'Mais, ça veut dire que... Mais oui bien sûr! Pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé plus tôt!'_

Sakura se mit à courir pour arriver plus vite et bientôt, au bout de la rue dans laquelle elle venait de s'engager, elle aperçut le bâtiment qui marquait la fin de sa course. Elle accéléra encore puis s'arrêta finalement devant l'escalier qui menait à l'entrée et commença lentement à gravir les marches. Une fois dans le couloir qui menait au bureau de l'Hokage, elle fut soudain assiégée par plein de question auxquelles elle ne trouvait pas de réponses.

_'Pourquoi n'est-il pas venu me voir? Il n'était pourtant pas le leader de leur équipe. Si Tsunade-sama m'a convoquée, peut-être que c'est pour me parler de lui justement. Ils m'attendent sûrement tous les deux. Mais pourquoi serait-il là? Ce n'est pas à lui de faire le rapport...'_

Cela continua jusque devant la porte de la pièce où elle devait entrer. Toutes ces questions sans réponse avaient fait monter le stress en elle. Elle avait imaginé toutes sortes de scénario, qui allaient même jusqu'à la mort de son ami.

A présent, Sakura ne pouvait plus avoir une seule pensée lucide. C'est d'un geste mécanique que son bras se leva et frappa à la porte qui se dressait entre elle et la vérité.

La jeune femme frissonna à l'entente de la voix froide de l'Hokage.

- Entrez.

Sakura fit glisser sa main de l'endroit où elle venait de frapper jusqu'à la poignée, hésita un instant et se décida finalement. Elle appuya dessus et exerça une légère pression sur la porte.

Celle-ci s'ouvrant progressivement, Sakura aperçut d'abord une Tsunade plutôt grave, assise à son bureau, les mains croisées devant elle et la jeune femme se demanda ce qui pouvait bien contrarier son maître de la sorte.

Son regard se posa ensuite sur une personne qui se trouvait dos à elle et qui semblait regarder par la fenêtre. Elle portait une longue cape noire à capuche, qui recouvrait d'ailleurs sa tête de telle sorte que Sakura ne pouvait rien voir du tout. Elle devina cependant que c'était un homme grâce à sa silhouette qui était assez impressionnante. Elle ressentit une étrange impression en regardant cette personne, comme un sentiment de déjà-vu. Alors que le regard de la jeune fille ne quittait plus cet étrange individu, une voix moqueuse s'éleva dans la pièce jusqu'ici silencieuse depuis l'arrivée de Sakura.

- Ah ben bonjour les bonnes manières! On ne dit même plus salut à ses précieux amis de toujours?! Y a plus de respect là, t'es devenue vraiment mal élevée! Il était temps que je rentre dis donc, hein Sakura-chan?

Cette dernière avait complètement oublié toutes les questions qu'elle s'était posées car son attention était portée sur l'étranger présent, c'est pourquoi elle fut surprise d'entendre cette voix-là. Elle tourna la tête vers le fond de la pièce et le vit enfin, adossé au mur gauche dans une attitude nonchalante, les bras croisés et la regardant, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

- C'est sûr que ça fait toujours plaisir de voir que tes amis t'ont oublié au bout de deux mois seulement!

Le jeune homme n'avait pas changé, il était conforme à ses souvenirs : ces cheveux blonds mi-longs, dont quelques mèches retombaient sur ces superbes yeux azur, ce visage fin où trois moustaches barraient chaque joue et ce petit sourire qui ne le quittait jamais. Il portait son attirail d'anbu, avec le masque relevé sur le côté de la tête, le sabre qu'on voyait dépassé de son épaule droite, les protections fixées à ses avant-bras et les vêtements, qui mettaient son corps de dieu grec en valeur. Le tatouage sur son bras gauche, en rien dégradé depuis son apposition, soulignait lui aussi les muscles du blond.

Sakura referma la porte derrière elle en souriant puis se retourna face à son ami et se pencha un peu en avant, le montrant du doigt une main sur la hanche.

- Tu crois sérieusement que quelqu'un pourrait oublier un cas comme toi?

- Maieuh! Tu es déjà méchante avec moi alors que je viens à peine de rentrer!

Naruto prit une mine outrée qui fit sourire Sakura de plus belle. Elle lui tira néanmoins la langue pour lui montrer que c'est elle qui avait marqué le point malgré les tentatives du jeune homme. Celui-ci émit un "hmpf" dédaigneux et détourna la tête dans une attitude boudeuse. Sakura rit franchement cette fois-ci et s'approcha doucement de Naruto. Il tourna un peu plus la tête vers le mur alors qu'elle était toute proche de lui pour montrer qu'il ne l'avait toujours pas pardonnée. Il sentit cependant qu'elle avait posé ses lèvres sur sa joue et il ouvrit de grands yeux en se tournant vers elle, tout étonné. Là, la jeune femme lui ébouriffa les cheveux, heureuse de retrouver un ami.

- Bienvenue chez toi.

Le blond, sa surprise passée, lui fit un magnifique sourire.

- Merci.

- Bon, ce n'est pas tout les jeunes. Sakura, il faut qu'on parle, mais d'abord... SHIZUNEEE!

Des pas pressés se firent entendre au bout d'un court instant dans le couloir et la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître l'assistante de l'Hokage.

- Vous m'avez appelée, Tsunade-sama?

- Oui, entre et ferme derrière toi.

Shizune s'exécuta puis s'approcha du bureau, les yeux à présent fixés sur l'homme à la cape noire, sourcils froncés.

- Shizune.

Celle-ci détourna son regard pour le poser sur la Godaime.

- Je veux que tu lui montres son lieu de résidence, lui dit-elle en désignant la silhouette sombre et en lui tendant un rouleau. Tous les détails sont dans ce parchemin.

L'autre commença à se diriger vers la porte. Naruto le suivit des yeux, ainsi que Sakura, qui n'avait toujours pas vu son visage. Tsunade se pencha un peu sur son bureau de sorte à se rapprocher quelque peu de sa disciple.

- Ne le quitte pas des yeux surtout, lui chuchota-t-elle. Deux anbus vous attendent sur place mais d'ici là, surveille le.

- Bien, Tsunade-sama.

- Vas-y maintenant, lui dit-elle à voix haute à nouveau.

Shizune acquiesça puis se retira, rattrapant l'étranger et fermant la porte derrière eux. Une fois sortis, un silence s'installa dans la pièce, bientôt troublé par l'intervention de l'Hokage. Les deux plus jeunes ramenèrent leur regard sur leur Tsunade.

- Bien. Nous allons donc pouvoir parler un peu entre nous à présent.

Sakura sembla surprise.

- Vous devez nous parler? Il ne s'agissait donc pas que du retour de Naruto?

- Non, ce n'était qu'une partie de la nouvelle ; je dirais même la plus petite partie. Cependant, les deux choses sont étroitement liées.

Naruto fronça les sourcils et reprit sa mine faussement boudeuse.

- Alors comme ça je ne suis pas important, hein?

Il se décolla du mur et une expression plus sérieuse s'afficha sur son visage.

- Je suis déjà au courant pour la nouvelle alors je vais en profiter pour aller me reposer un peu : je le mérite après une mission pareille! Si on a besoin de moi, vous savez où me trouver mais si possible, pas avant un certain temps. J'suis crevé moi! Eé

Il leur fit un clin d'œil et disparut dans un nuage de fumée orange sans leur laisser le temps de répondre.

- Il ne changera donc jamais celui-là, soupira Tsunade.

Sakura sourit et se rapprocha du bureau de son maître.

- Oui, mais qu'est-ce qu'on ferait sans lui! Ces deux mois et demi m'ont parus vraiment très longs, et pourtant il est déjà parti plus longtemps, mais j'avais vraiment un étrange pressentiment cette fois-ci. Mais bon, de toutes façons, il est revenu maintenant!

Tsunade croisa ses mains devant sa bouche, ferma les yeux et poussa un profond soupir. Sakura s'inquiéta alors et lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas. L'Hokage rouvrit les yeux pour les plonger dans le regard turquoise de la jeune fille, désormais préoccupée par son maître.

- Comme je te l'ai dit avant, j'ai des choses à t'apprendre qui risquent de te bouleverser. Naruto est peut-être rentré sain et sauf mais la vie à Konoha ne va pas pour autant pouvoir reprendre sa vie d'avant : un facteur important est arrivé, trop important pour qu'on puisse l'ignorer. Comment commencer?

La Godaime marqua une pause pour réfléchir à la meilleure manière d'amener le sujet. Elle se leva et alla se placer face à la fenêtre, s'appuyant sur le rebord, fixant le village d'un regard absent. Elle inspira profondément puis se lança.

- Tout d'abord, tu devrais t'asseoir Sakura. C'est peut-être exagéré mais à mon avis, ça vaut mieux : on ne sait pas comment tu vas réagir.

La jeune shinobi, qui semblait à présent réellement inquiète, prit donc place dans l'un des fauteuils de la pièce, mains resserrées sur ses genoux et droite comme un "i".

- Qu'y a-t-il de si grave? On dirait que vous allez m'annoncer la pire nouvelle de ma vie. Je commence véritablement à appréhender là.

- La pire, peut-être pas, au contraire, mais ça ne sera pas sans surprise je pense. Bref...

- Tout cela a un rapport avec Naruto, je l'ai compris, mais quel genre de rapport? l'interrompis la jeune fille, pressée de savoir.

- Eh bien, comme tu le sais, il vient de rentrer de mission. Il s'agissait d'une mission de rang S, donc des plus dangereuses, mais là n'est pas la question. Naruto, Neji et Shikamaru étaient censés retrouver un ninja assez puissant, inscrit dans le bingo book. Ils y sont parfaitement parvenus mais c'est là que l'affaire se complique : il y a eu comme qui dirait un imprévu. En effet, le ninja recherché, appelons le "S", leur a proposé un marché : il aidait Konoha à accomplir toutes les missions qui lui étaient assignées et en échange, le village lui apportait toutes les informations dont il disposait sur une certaine personne que "S" veut tuer. Non, ne m'interromps pas s'il te plaît.

Sakura avait fait mine de vouloir dire quelque chose mais elle n'avait même pas pu ouvrir la bouche que son maître lui sommait déjà de se taire. Cette dernière enchaîna :

- Il se trouve que "S" est un cas un peu spécial. D'après les renseignements que la base de données de Konoha comporte, il semble être un ninja possédant d'énormes capacités en plus d'avoir encore du potentiel à expérimenter. Un ninja puissant de plus ne serait pas de trop à Konoha. De plus, et là c'est de ma faute, je l'avoue, mais je croyais bien faire, la composition de l'équipe que j'ai envoyée pour tuer "S" n'était pas la meilleure pour l'assassinat pur et simple dudit "S", il est vrai. Si on ajoute à cela le fait que c'est un ancien ninja de Konoha et qu'il semble n'avoir aucune mauvaise intention à l'encontre du village conformément au marché qu'il voudrait conclure avec nous, nous avons pensé qu'une réhabilitation pourrait être possible.

Sakura semblait stupéfaite par les paroles de son maître, avant tout Hokage du village. Elle se leva subitement, réalisant quelque chose.

- Mais attendez! Ce n'est tout de même pas ce "S" qui était dans votre bureau à mon arrivée?!

Tsunade, toujours face à la fenêtre, hocha la tête.

- Vous l'avez laissé entrer dans le village avant même que le marché soit conclu? Votre devoir n'est-il pas de protéger Konoha avant tout? Il s'agit tout de même d'un criminel et je ne p...

- Sakura calme-toi s'il te plait. Rassied-toi et écoute la suite, car tu ne sembles pas avoir réalisé.

- Mais réalisé quoi enfin! S'énerva-t-elle.

La rosée semblait à bout de nerfs à présent. La Godaime se détourna de la fenêtre pour faire face à son élève.

- Garde ton sang froid je te prie, répondit Tsunade d'une voix un peu plus ferme que précédemment. Rassieds toi et écoute moi jusqu'à ce que tu connaisses tous les détails de l'histoire. Et sans plus m'interrompre, s'il te plaît. Tu comprendras bien assez vite, ne t'inquiètes pas.

Sakura hésita puis finit par obéir et par se rasseoir, pas plus détendue qu'avant. Tsunade poursuivit cependant.

- Comme je te l'ai dit, une réhabilitation nous semble possible, ou tout du moins pour l'instant me semble possible. En effet, la réunion qui va décider si oui ou non Konoha accepte le marché de "S" va avoir lieu ce soir. En ne t'inquiètes pas pour la sécurité du village : toutes les précautions ont été prises. "S" a même accepté d'être enfermé dans une cellule sous surveillance spéciale jusqu'à ce qu'une décision soit prise.

Tsunade croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et arbora un petit sourire.

- Entre nous, même si cela va être difficile, je suis pratiquement sûre que les membres du conseil vont finir par se laisser convaincre. Ils ne voudront jamais l'admettre, ces vieux hypocrites, mais le retour de cette lignée à au village est synonyme d'un nouveau pouvoir pour Konoha, ou plutôt d'un pouvoir retrouvé ; et pour eux, la sécurité du village est importante mais pas autant que sa puissance, et je pense que cela va beaucoup m'aider dans ma démarche. De plus, je peux toujours leur avancer l'argument de la garde rapprochée : je sais déjà que deux de mes meilleurs ninjas feront tout pour que la réhabilitation de "S" se passe au mieux.

Tsunade jeta un long regard appuyé à la jeune kunoichi assise en face d'elle mais n'ajouta rien d'autre. Son sourire s'agrandit un peu cependant en voyant que son élève était plongée en pleine réflexion. En effet, Sakura tournait et retournait l'affaire dans sa tête jusqu'à mettre enfin le doigt sur le détail qu'il manquait dans le récit de son maître.

- Lignée, pouvoir retrouvé, puissance... peut-être, mais vous ne m'avez toujours pas dit qui est ce mystérieux "S". Est-ce que je le connais, de nom au moins?

- Ça, j'en suis sûre! lui répondit la Godaime, toujours avec le même air amusé.

La rosée se posait de plus en plus de questions : elle ne voyait vraiment pas de qui il pouvait s'agir.

- Qu'a-t-il fait pour que le village le considère comme criminel de rang S?

- Il s'est fait influencé par une sacrée langue de vipère, et je crois que c'est bien le cas de le dire!

Tsunade regarda la jeune fille qui semblait repartie dans ses pensées. L'Hokage s'esclaffa finalement, n'y tenant plus :

- Mais enfin Sakura, aurais-tu perdu toute ton intelligence et ta logique? Ton cerveau se serait-il ramolli ces derniers temps? Puis Tsunade marmonna, plus pour elle que pour son élève. Je savais que j'aurais dû l'entraîner encore plus durement. Peut-être que tout est de ma faute finalement. Mais j'étais pourtant persuadée que...

Elle continua comme ça encore un court laps de temps, bientôt interrompue par une Sakura qui venait d'être submergée par un horrible doute, sourcils froncés et mains agrippées aux accoudoirs.

- Pourriez-vous me dire clairement le nom de ce fameux ninja "S", présent dans votre bureau il y a moins d'un quart d'heure?

Tsunade semblait avoir totalement oublié ce qu'elle avait marmonné à l'instant, et c'est avec une joie presque enfantine, un grand sourire aux lèvres qu'elle lui répondit :

- Mais bien sûr! Cette personne n'était autre que Sasuke Uchiha.

_**A suivre...** Van0u-chan_

* * *

Que pensez-vous de ce chapitre? C'est ma toute première fic alors soyez indulgents x)


End file.
